


Dinky the Barefooter

by BFilliesA



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Dirty Feet, Foot Fetish, Gen, Self Worship, barefoot, barefooter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFilliesA/pseuds/BFilliesA
Summary: Ater realizing she rarely wears shoes, Dinky Hooves challenges herself to spend the whole year barefoot while also keeping her feet clean using only her tongue and mouth.





	Dinky the Barefooter

A certain school morning during early March, Dinky Hooves woke up and went through her morning routines, had breakfast, brushed her teeth and combed her hair. When it was time to get changed she put on a t-shirt and a light jacket on top as it was a rather chilly morning. She sat down on her bed to more easily put on a pair of pants, pulling them up her legs until her bare feet popped out from the other end. She grabbed her school bag and ignoring the pair of sneakers just a few feet away from her, left her room, gave her mother a hug and nonchalantly walked off the door still barefoot. 

During the winter, Dinky realized she never wore shoes much. Never around her house, her neighborhood or even to quick trips to the store. Sometimes she would even go barefoot to school and other such places. She didn’t wear shoes at all last summer, nor did she for half of Spring and Fall. It was more out of habit than anything else, really, in no small part due to her mother, Derpy Hooves. Clumsy as she is, she kept forgetting to put her shoes on before going out, when she didn’t wear shoes from different pairs. Eventually she decided it was easier to just go barefoot period, so she stopped wearing shoes. Sure, it was comfortable and she felt lighter on her feet, and it was practical not having to bother with putting shoes on before going out, not to mention just how hot they felt during summer. She disliked shoes more than she enjoyed going barefoot, and that was it. 

But now that Winter was almost over and she looked back at her shoes wearing habit, or lack of, she got curious. Did she really need them for anything other than the snow in Winter? So now that the weather was slightly warmer, she made a challenge to herself: go barefoot from the day it stopped snowing, to the day it started again. To school, shopping, during her free time, trips, all of it barefoot, no exceptions.

With the exception of very quick trips outside and inside the house, which doesn’t really count, she spend the majority of the past few months wearing shoes so the soles of her feet were still tender and sensitive. When she stepped from the warm wood floor of her porch to the rough concrete of the sidewalk, still cold from the recent snowfalls, she could feel all of it very well. She stopped for a second, curling her toes on the ground as she savored the feeling. As much as she walked barefoot, she was so used to it she was on autopilot most of the time, barely paying any attention to what she was stepping on. And now, with her soles so soft and sensitive to the texture and feel of the ground, she found she really enjoyed it. She made sure to leave earlier than usual, so she could take her time on her way to school. She followed the concrete sidewalk for a minute before stepping on the asphalt as she crossed the street. Felt similar, but grainer. She took the scenic route through the park. The dirt road was like a softer version of the asphalt, and the grass, wet with morning dew, softly tickled her feet as it cleaned them of the little dirt they had accumulated on the bottom from the short walk.

Soon she left the park and continued walking across the cold concrete and asphalt, her bare feet soon getting dirty again. By that point other students on their way to school started showing up, some of them turning their heads to her, mostly looking at her feet. Her bare feet weren’t a rare sight, neither was she the only kid to ever go to school barefoot, but it was still an odd thing at that time of the year, but not enough to warrant any confrontation. She entered the school and headed for her classroom, her soles making a slapping sound against the tile flooring with each step. She arrived with a couple minutes to spare and patiently waited for the class to start, sitting on her chair as she enjoyed the ice cold tile floors underneath the soles of her feet. Her classes came and went by with no incidents, Dinky having no problem paying attention despite the increased sensorial stimulation. Eventually it was time for the break and as most students left the room, Dinky was approached by her best friend, Ruby Pinchy. Despite the cold weather, she wore just a t-shirt and shorts, and like Dinky herself, was barefoot.

“Hey Dinky! Isn’t it a bit too cold for you to come to school barefoot?” Pinchy asked as she picked a chair nearby and turned it around to face her friend, sitting down.

“Like you’re one to say, you’ve been barefoot all winter!”

“Yeah, but I’m used to it.” That was an understatement. From the day she was born, Pinchy had never worn shoes, or even owned them for that matter. Needless to say, that meant she was barefoot year-around, running around barefoot and in shorts even on the coldest day of winter, always leaving bare footprints behind on the snow covered streets.

“I’m used to it too. Well, maybe not on the snow, but I can go barefoot year-round too, just like you!” Dinky replied cheerfully, to which Pinchy giggled.

“So, you’re joining me in never wearing shoes?” She replied as she leaned downwards, picking her right foot by the ankle and easily bringing it up all the way to her face before starting to casually lick its sole, pressing her tongue against her heel and dragging it all the way up to her toes, again and again, like it was the most normal thing in the world to her. And given Dinky’s lack of surprise at the odd behavior, it probably was.

“That’s the plan! I mean, I rarely ever wear them to begin with, I figured I could just go around without them period. Well, maybe I’ll wear shoes again next winter, we’ll see about that. I never paid much attention to how it feels until now, it’s really fun. Too bad the soles of my feet always get thick over the year. Does that happen to you too?”

“Nope, they’re soft as always! I take good care of them.”

“Really? How?” Dinky asked curiously. She was enjoying being barefoot, and didn’t want to lose the sense of touch on her soles.

“Licking them a lot does the trick for me!” 

True enough, it started a couple years ago, when Pinchy was studying the sole of her foot, which was rather though at the time from her perpetual barefooting. Paying attention to its curved shape, she thought it would accommodate her tongue really well and tried licking it, and It quickly became an habit. That not only helped soften her feet but it also kept them clean, which convinced her that the soles of her feet had two purposes, feeling the ground she walked on and be licked, mostly by herself. From that moment on she never stopped, randomly grabbing her feet and licking them while listening to class, watching TV or a movie, hanging out with Dinky during sleepovers or just idling around, so often that Pinchy’s tongue was always stained black with dirty, and that included that very moment. In fact, Dinky noticed her friend’s foot had a thin layer of dust on it when she picked it but was completely clean now. She put her foot down as she swallowed the dirt she gathered in her mouth with her tongue and picked her left foot, immediately starting to lick it clean as well. Dinky picked up her own foot, bringing it close to her as she inspected the sole. Despite her walk through the park earlier, it had once more gathered dust from the streets and school floor, staining it in a light gray color. Not as dirty as Pinchy’s feet it seemed, probably due to said walk in the park. The dirt didn’t discourage her in the slightest as she pressed her tongue against the heel, tasting the half bitter, half salty substance with more intensity than her skin. Dinky had tried licking her own foot before, in no small part due do Pinchy’s influence, but never when it was dirty. Even if it was supposed to be gross, the dirt didn’t bother her any more than the cold and rough places she had stepped on as she moved her head upwards, feeling the grainy, sand-like particles sticking to her tongue as she dragged it across the length of her sole, finally stopping after reaching the toes.

“That’s how you do it!”

“It tastes weird, but it’s not bad. I kind of like it, actually. How much do I have to lick?”

“I dunno. I just make a point of always licking them totally clean whenever they get dirty, that’s always been enough.”

“So I always have to lick them clean? Heheh, I think I’m going to have fun doing that!” Dinky said as she went back to work, rhythmically moving her head up and down as the dust coating her foot was transferred to her tongue. Soon enough all the dirt was gone and Dinky finally swallowed, but as most of it was stuck on her tongue only a small amount of dirt went down her throat to her stomach. Inspecting the sole afterwards, the white skin underneath was once again visible, the only trace of it ever being dirty was the bitter aftertaste of it in her mouth. Maybe she should rinse it? No, Pinchy probably had that taste in her mouth all the time and if she was going to keep her feet clean by using her tongue like her friend did, she would have to get used to it. Besides, she still had another foot to lick clean.

Later on, the end of the school day was signalled by a ringing echoing through the classroom. Dinky walked back home, Pinchy following her half of the way before saying goodbye, heading to her own home. The ground had now been heated up by the sunlight and while she knew how to appreciate its coldness, the warm concrete and asphalt felt good on the soles of her feet on such a cold day. She soon arrived home, the concrete giving way to the less interesting but still pleasant wood flooring. By that time her mother had already left for work, just as barefoot as Dinky was when she went to school. Walking the mail route barefoot the entire way should be fun, she thought. 

She went to her room and dropped her school bag on the floor before opening her shoe drawer. A pair of boots for winter, a pair of sneakers and two pairs of sandals were inside, more than she ever needed. Grabbing a box, she moved the contents of the drawer inside, followed by the other sneaker to the side of her bed which she had been wearing the past few days. After that she emptied the sock drawer which had a couple pairs inside. She didn’t plan on wearing shoes, much less socks for that matter, for the next several months, so there was no point in keeping them in her room. Once she was done packing up every piece of footwear in her room, and in the house by extension, she closed the box with tape and carried it to the attic, the thick layer of dust covering the floor feeling almost like a carpet underneath her bare feet.

She found a place to leave the box and walked back to her room, sitting on her bed before picking her foot and inspecting its sole. While they were colored a light gray before she licked them clean earlier, the second half of the school day, the walk back home and the quick trip to the attic had made her feet black with her dirt. By all means, she should have dreaded licking and swallowing all that filthy, but on the contrary, she found herself looking forward to it as she further raised her foot and started cleaning it with her mouth. The dirt tasted much bitter than before and she could barely taste the skin underneath. She kept licking it, heel to toe, time and time again, stopping to focus a little on the toes from time to time. Eventually the dirt started to break down, being liquified by her saliva as it turned into a thin mud of sorts which she lapped up with her tongue. Many minutes later her sole was spotless, it almost like she had just taken a shower. Happy with her work, she gulped down the filthy sludge in her mouth before starting working on her other foot. She knew for sure then, licking her feet clean everyday would be just as fun as going barefoot all the time and she would make sure not let a single speck of dust go to waste!


End file.
